


Stayin' Alive, Engineer Style

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-24
Updated: 2006-02-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: "Stayin' Alive," engineer style (or, Trip's new theme for Season 3). (06/09/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I recently wrote this song parody of Stayin' Alive by the BeeGees to accompany a limerick sequence some of us wrote on the TrekBBS regarding Trip's disco dance bash. I thought y'all might enjoy it.  


* * *

Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a kick-ass man, no time to talk.  
Star ships loud and warp cores warm, I've been an engineer since I was born.  
And now it's all right; it's OK. And you'd better look the other way.  
You can try to understand the Xindis' effect on this southern man.

Whether you're for vengeance or whether you're just plain pissed, you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Feel the cannon's firin' and I'm not even tirin' and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive. Stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha stayin' aliiiiiiive!

Well now, I drink my milk and I eat my pie, and if I can't get either I might just cry.  
I used to smile, but that's the past. And I don't know how long I'll last.  
You know, it's all right; it's OK. I'll live to see another day.  
You can try to understand the Xindis' effect on this southern man.

Whether you're for vengeance...

I'm goin' crazy. Somebody help me. Somebody help me, yeah.  
I'm goin' crazy. Somebody help me.Somebody help me, yeah. Stayin' alive.


End file.
